Question: Find the cross product of $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -1 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}.$
Explanation: The cross product of $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -1 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[\begin{pmatrix} (0)(7) - (-1)(3) \\ (3)(5) - (7)(2) \\ (2)(-1) - (5)(0) \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}}.\]